Grown Up
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Another "Misaki must tell brother what's going on" story. The angry moments are off camera but the tears are not. Takahiro is actually a goofy character and Usagi is in reality kind of shy. There is all kinds of growth happening in this story. Rated "T" for language.


**Grown up**

Misaki told his brother he loved Usagi and was going to stay with him. He managed to do it with Usagi's hand on his knee and his Manami's encouraging smile. There was confusion, tears and anger. Finally, Takahiro said:

"I can't see it. I can't see you two together."

This gave Manami an idea. She urged them to end the conversation there. Takahiro sulked as he played with his child. Manami walked them to the door.

"Don't worry, Misaki-kun, Usagi-san, I'll wear him down. Leave him to me for now. Next Sunday we will go to your place. I have an idea."

They were confused but she was so sure it would work.

"Let him see you guys on your home turf acting like a normal couple."

She turned to Misaki:

"I'm proud of you. You stood up and defended your man."

To Usagi she said:

"Don't worry all will be well."

They left the house willing to put their faith in her. As they drove away, Misaki said:

"I think I understand. Your papa accepted us when he saw me yell at you and you listened to me. We need to do that."

"What? Stage a fight?" Asked Usagi.

"No need to stage one. You are naturally annoying."

"Sorry."

"Then mend your ways. Like finish your work on time."

"..."

The stress from the evening was hitting Misaki. He was exhausted but at the same time proud of himself. At one point, Misaki stood with his arms out stretched to protect his lover from his brother. For one second it looked like Takahiro was going to hit someone for the first time ever. But as fast as the rage filled him, it dissipated. He sank back into his seat and everyone relaxed. Usagi couldn't blame him for feeling that way, after all he did defile his baby brother. But Takahiro's better nature won out. Even so, the man just couldn't wrap his mind around their relationship. It was this seesaw type thinking that was frustrating everyone. A one-week break was what they needed.

"Ug, I want to go straight to bed." Said Misaki.

They were silent for a few minutes.

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight." Whispered Misaki. Usagi understood. Misaki had been worrying over wanting both his lover and brother to continue liking each other. They only slept together when they had sex, but tonight Misaki needed to be held.

"I do have self-control." Said Usagi.

"Yeah, there are times we are too tired to do that. On the other hand, I would feel more grown up if I shared a bed with my lover. Like my sister and brother. But..."

"It's not me, it's the room?"

"Yeah. You're not ready to give it up?" Said Misaki and they thought of all of Usagi's toys.

"Maybe if you would move in, I could move my stuff to your room but Suzuki stays."

"Naturally."

"A happy compromise."

"A chance for both of us to grow up a bit more."

The next day, Manami called Usagi and Misaki was called on break. Takahiro was already calmer but insisted that the relationship could never work. They arranged to meet at their apartment.

Sunday arrived, bright and sunny. Mahiro was left with his grandma. Takahiro was sulking. Manami was all smiles. Usagi invited them in, graciously

Where is Misaki-kun?" Asked Minami.

"He left to pick up some last-minute items. He will be back any second. I thought that was he at the door. You're early." Said Usami.

"Mother was early and the sooner the better I think."

Usagi laughed. "The sooner we start the sooner we finish?"

"Something like that."

Usagi moved to the kitchen as Manami pushed her sulking husband to the couch. A moment later Misaki burst in.

"Usagi-san, they...Oh, you guys are already here?"

Just then there was a familiar tinkle. Misaki turned to the kitchen.

"Usagi-san! How many times do I have to tell you to use the heat safe glasses!" Misaki stomped to the kitchen. He blushed and turned to Manami.

"Sorry. He is such a helpless baby." Said Misaki.

"I know some men are hopeless. Can I help?" Asked Manami.

"Ok, get out the trays from the fridge."

Manami bustled over to the refrigerator. Takahiro watched as Misaki shook his head while smiling. He got out the correct cup from the cabinet from above the coffee pot. He poured a cup and handed it to his lover.

"Sorry." Smiled Usagi. Misaki smiled at him. He smoothed his hair and straightened his tie. He admired the good-looking man. Usagi was sorry but he loved getting fussed over.

"Never mind. You're an idiot but you're _my_ idiot. Go sit down."

Usagi leaned down to peck his cheek. Misaki stretched out his arms to hold him back.

"Usagi-san! Geez we have company!"

Usagi giggled softly as he moved to the seating area. He sat down across from his friend, but Takahiro was distracted. Usagi took it as a good sign.

Takahiro watched as Misaki took out the groceries and quickly sorted them. Manami took the trays of food out and cleaned up the mess Usagi made.

"Manami-neechan could you pour out the coffee."

She got out a tray and sorted the coffee. She knew how everyone liked it and made the drinks very swiftly. Misaki was also quick. He went out for two different types of toppings for the canapes. Soon the food and drinks were cared out. Manami sat next to her husband. Misaki plopped down close to Usagi and placed his hand on Usagi's knee unconsciously. Takahiro broke down. Everyone froze in wonder as the man pulled out a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Misaki! I'm sorry Usagi-san!" He balled. "You two are like a married couple!"

Misaki and Manami exchanged a gleeful look. Misaki looked at his lover. Usagi smiled as he held his cup to his lips but did not drink. Instead he reached for Misaki's hand and gave it a squeeze. The three sat and silently drank as Takahiro calmed down. His wife gave him a few pats on the back. He sighed.

"I couldn't see it. I couldn't imagine you two together. But your relationship is, what's the best word?" Everyone held their breath. "Cute!"

Usagi spit out his coffee. Misaki and Manami laughed. Takahiro sat satisfied. He may never fully understand his little brother's choice, but his wife was right. He didn't have to understand any of it. He just had to accept it. He could see an affection and a sense humor that belong to them exclusively (after all no one but Misaki could ever live with the guy and not kill him). He saw that Usagi really was helpless and needs Misaki and Misaki loved looking after him. Takahiro could see Misaki as a fully-grown adult with job, home, and a loving person to come home too. And maybe Usagi will grow up too and learn to do simple things like pour his own coffee without hurting himself. Anything was possible. For now, it was ok the way things were.

The four grown ups sat, talked and ate. They talked over many things and as evening approached, there was some talk about dinner, but they were late picking up Mahiro. There was promises all around to visit each-others houses in the near future. After some affectionate hugs and warm handshakes, the visitors were out the door.

Misaki and Usagi sagged at the door. It was agreed between them to order in for dinner.

"That is your best idea yet, Usagi-san." Sighed Misaki.

"Yeah." Sighed Usagi.

ceo

My apologies. Usagi is unusually humble but if that guy ever grows up, he would have to give some of his power to Misaki.


End file.
